


Protection

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [31]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Animals, Character Study, Gen, Missing Scene, Spirit Animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 09:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7165976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Master will have need of him soon enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shatterpath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/gifts).



> Date Written: 10 June 2016  
> Word Count: 109  
> Written for: Shatterpath  
> Prompt: tickets  
> Summary: The Master will have need of him soon enough.  
> Spoilers: Nebulously set after episode 01x04 "The Number of a Man", but before the events from episode 01x08 "Here Is Wisdom". Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazarra, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I honestly am a bit afraid of my D20. The way that thing rolls characters for me is eerie and fascinating. That said, I really like the idea that Jacob Shay is more important than he looks on the surface, particularly with his drawings. It's almost as if he needed to drown in the pool to be reborn as the prophet for the Deliverer's future reign. Definitely something I want to explore a lot more in the future.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

They follow him for days after the pool. They know he's important. The Master doesn't even know how essential he is, nor does the Alpha Bitch. But they keep watch over the boy and keep him safe from outside influences. The ones who smell of yeast and fermented grapes, of death and false piety.

The boy is playing games today in a noisy den filled with other children. Each time he does something good, the machines spit out small pieces of paper that he covets. The boy is happy, relaxed, and they will do anything to keep him that way.

The Master will have need of him soon enough.


End file.
